My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage and was discovered by me in 1971 among plants grown in a test plot maintained by me at Arcata, Calif., in connection with my endeavors to develop new and improved lily varieties. The very unusual upwardly facing presentation of the flowers of this plant and the beautiful almost solid red coloration of the flowers determined it to be a new variety quite different than any other Parkman Oriental lily and my subsequent vegetative propagation of this plant, through successive generations at Arcata, Calif., has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. As a result, this new lily variety is now being propagated on a commercial scale at Arcata, Calif., by means of scales and tissue culture.